Viaje a Gallifrey
by HelloSweetieStuff
Summary: Una sorpresa para River que tal vez no salga como se planeo… ¿Cómo te conviertes en la primera acompañante del doctor que conoce el planeta del que proviene? Supongo que ser su mujer te da ciertos privilegios.
1. Chapter 1

Viaje a Gallifrey

DISCLAIMER: Doctor who y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad intelectual de la BBC, Russell T Davies,** y **Steven Moffat. A mí solo me pertenece la historia, y no me beneficio ni saco provecho alguno de ella.

SUMMARY: Una sorpresa para River que tal vez no salga como se planeo… ¿Cómo te conviertes en la primera acompañante del doctor que conoce el planeta del que proviene? Supongo que ser su mujer te da ciertos privilegios.

Chapter 1: Prison break

− El sonido inconfundible de la Tardis resonó en las estrechas paredes de su celda y ella sonrió al verla materializarse, tomo su labial alucinógeno, ya que nunca salía sin él y esperó a que el doctor apareciera por la puerta.

−Y el doctor hace su espectacular entrada y el público enloquece− el doctor salió de la cabina deslizándose en un ágil movimiento con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un cantante en pleno final de su acto.

−Hola cielito.

− ¿Sabes? ese era justo el momento en que tú aplaudes y gritas, como una fanática desesperada.

−Créeme cariño no querrás verme desesperada, ahora ven acá y salúdame como se debe.

River lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo haló hacia sí hasta que solo los separaban los barrotes de la celda y entonces chocó sus labios contra los de él.

− ¿Lista para otra noche maravillosa?

− ¿Quieres en mi nuevo colchón o en tu habitación?

−Sabes que adoró tu diminuta celda cariño, pero tengo algo muchísimo mejor.

− ¿Qué tienes para mi amorcito?

−Estaba pensando en algo como, el lugar de origen de tu madre. –el doctor se recostó despreocupadamente contra la Tardis.

−Ahora mismo se me antoja más emocionante mi nuevo colchón que un viaje a Escocia.

−Hablaba de tu otra madre, pero si prefieres quedarte…− el doctor miró brevemente hacia la Tardis.

−No hablas en serio, ¿¡me llevaras a Gallifrey!?

−Todo por ti cariño, solo tengo que sacarte de…− el doctor reviso sus bolsillos en busca de su destornillador.

− ¿Buscabas esto? – River abrió la cerradura y salió de la celda− lo siento pero tengo que practicar, tal vez necesite escaparme por mis propios medios, algún día de estos.

− ¿Necesitas practica? ¡Houdini se queda corto en escapismo, junto a tu yo de cuatro años!

− ¿Qué te digo? Si los caramelos no van donde una niña, la niña debe ir a por los caramelos.

− ¿Robabas caramelos con cuatro años? – River se encogió de hombros y entró en la Tardis.

…

−Entonces… ¿conduciré yo o tu harás eso a lo que llamas conducir? –River tomó la palanca de arranque entre sus dedos, mientras lo miraba inquisitivamente a los ojos.

− ¡Yo lo hago! –respondió rápidamente el doctor− y tú te quedaras aquí quieta, viéndome admirada, por lo increíblemente inteligente y hábil que soy ¿estamos? –el hombre la apartó de la consola de mando.

−Cállate y conduce− sonrió la rubia.

− Sostente− advirtió él.

−No tendría que hacerlo si usaras los estabilizadores.

−Eso no se va a poder, se estropearon en mi último viaje.

− ¿Qué hiciste, chocaste contra una supernova o algo parecido?

−Si algo como eso, entonces Gallifrey… diez-cero-once-cero-cero por cero-dos desde el centro galáctico−el doctor tecleó las coordenadas− aquí vamos, así que….

−Geronimooo− terminó River con una sonrisa, a la vez que el extraterrestre bajaba la palanca y la Tardis daba una enorme sacudida.

…

El sonido de la Tardis resonó en el interior y posteriormente se detuvo al aterrizar.

− ¿y bien que quieres hacer primero? −Preguntó el doctor acercándose a la puerta.

−… Creí que habías dicho que no podías regresar aquí, ¿Qué, no era esta una de tus reglas más importantes? –River se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

−Más bien dije que no serviría regresar, además, la reglas se hicieron para romperse.

−No las del doctor, no al menos por el doctor− contestó ella.

−Vamos River tu eres la señora yo rompo todas las reglas, ahora no me vengas con que no echaras un vistazo, te aseguro que no has visto nada igual jamás.

−Bueno ya cumplí con mi parte razonable en el asunto, si tú no quieres recapacitar, no veo porque lo haría yo, pero… no crees que será muy extraño que de repente se aparezca un señor del tiempo que jamás han visto, en el medio de la ciudad acompañado por una humana, creí que estaba prohibido traer humanos aquí.

−Primero y más importante, todos son extraños aquí… las maravillas de la regeneración y el viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio, podría ser tu tátara, tátara, tátara… abuelo el que esta frente a ti, con una apariencia diferente de la que conoces e incluso antes de haberse casado y segundo tu solo eres medio humana, el resto de ti apesta a cosas del tiempo.

−Entonces es bueno que no sea tu, o apestaría por completo ¿verdad? –River le envió una mirada envenenada− ¿Bueno y adónde vamos?

−Me apetece ir de compras y a ti?

−Uh compras en el planeta del tiempo, estoy preparada− River dio unos golpecitos en su cadera, donde llevaba su arma.

−Si correcto… creo que hay algo que no vas a necesitas aquí – el doctor se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

− ¿Así que no la puedo llevar? Dime una cosa doctor…. ¿Cómo piensas impedírmelo? – preguntó la rubia de forma retadora.

−De ser necesario con mis propias manos.

− ¿Y crees que lograras siquiera acercarte a ella?

−Eso no es necesario

− ¿Se puede saber la razón?

−La razón es sencilla querida River Song, hace un tiempo que no la tienes en tu poder− el doctor se alejó unos paso de ella mientras hacía girar el arma entre sus dedos.

−Te odio.

−No, no lo haces, después de ti…Tenemos todo un planeta por explorar –el doctor señaló hacía la puerta, pero en realidad quedó apuntándole directamente a ella con el arma que había olvidado sostenía, entonces la botó hacia un lado en un gesto nervioso.

− ¡Eh! No sabes las cosas que hice para conseguirla− soltó River para luego salir de la Tardis a toda prisa.

River soltó un grito ahogado, rodeando la Tardis había solo poco más de cincuenta centímetros de suelo y se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio de más de veinte metros de alto, aun así la vista desde donde se encontraba era espectacular, se veía la ciudad completa dentro de aquel domo gigante, infinidad de edificios y los dos soles brillando radiantes sobre la ciudad. River se acercó todo lo que pudo a la Tardis, que el doctor había hecho volverse invisible y se aferró con ambas manos a la madera transparente, mientras seguía disfrutando de la vista.

−Lo siento ¿olvide mencionar que tuve que aparcar en un lugar muy reducido?

− ¿Tú crees? –respondió sarcástica.

− ok adelante, las compras nos esperan− el hombre salió de la Tardis cerrando la puerta, mientras le daba la espalda al vacio y tras retroceder un paso se precipito hacía él.

− ¡Nooo! ¡Doctor! –River se lanzó hacia el borde de la azotea.

− Supongo que también olvide mencionar lo de las paredes anti gravitación− sonrió el doctor que ahora se hallaba de pie sobre la pared del edificio.

−Te odio.

−No, no lo haces.

* * *

Este es el prime fic de doctor who que escribo, es un long fic que salio de una idea y se fue formando en mi cabeza... en realidad espero estar haciéndolo bien y que les este gustando;)... no olviden dejar un review.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Doctor who y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad intelectual de la BBC, Russell T Davies,y Steven Moffat. A mí solo me pertenece la historia, y no me beneficio ni saco provecho alguno de ella.

Chapter 2: Going shopping

− ¿Entonces, me acompañas o prefieres que te deje la llave de la Tardis? – el doctor extendió su mano hacia ella, con la llave apoyada en su palma, River le tomó la mano y simplemente dio un paso al frente y quedo de pie junto a él – ¿lista para correr?

−Siempre…−ambos echaron a correr por la pared y de un brinco quedaron de pie sobre la acera.

Las calles parecían hechas de mármol perlado, y resplandecían bajo los reflejos de los soles que acariciaban la cristalería de los rascacielos, se formaban motas de luz dorada a donde quiera que miraran y las aceras estaban abarrotadas de personas vestidas de todas las formas imaginables, desde trajes de época hasta trajes espaciales realmente avanzados, era una especie de lugar suspendido en el tiempo.

River observó maravillada como un hombre vestido de caballero, con todo y espada, hacia una reverencia y abría una puerta para que una mujer que vestía un traje de látex negro pasara por ella. Entonces notó como el doctor la halaba por la mano y caminó junto a él, hasta que se hallaron frente a uno de los edificios más grandes.

A pesar de que el edificio era bastante amplio en el exterior, por dentro era absurdamente enorme, el piso pulido de color dorado y unas delgadas columnas que sostenían locales enteros sobre ellas, algunas más largas que las otras, tan largas que incluso se perdían de la vista, sin que pudieras ver su final y las paredes del edificio estaban decoradas con una especie de estatuas, para ser precisos de rostros tallados en mármol.

…

−Bien veamos como estoy de crédito− el doctor se acercó a una pared, de la cual sobresalía el rostro marmóreo de una mujer, entonces colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las sienes de la mujer y la estatua cobró vida, abrió los ojos y estos brillaban con un color azul intenso al igual que una pequeña ranura en medio de sus labios− conectan con los señores del tiempo mediante telepatía, y a su vez están unidas al vórtice del tiempo, es la única forma que tenemos de que nuestras cuentas bancarias no se estanquen a través del tiempo, ni que nuestros créditos disminuyan debido a la fecha en la que nos encontremos.

Los ojos de la estatua proyectaron una pantalla frente a ellos y en ella se podía ver como los números rotaban con rapidez, final mente todos los números quedaron sustituidos por una larga fila de símbolos en Gallifrey.

−excelente− dijo el doctor.

La pantalla desapareció.

−Sus créditos tienen un saldo infinito, gracias por consultar señor, por favor no olvide su cubo de transacciones. – la mujer cerró los ojos y volvió a quedar inmóvil, pero a su lado en la pared, se abrió un compartimiento y dio lugar a un cubo transparente con una esfera de plasma azul celeste en la mitad.

− puedes comprar lo que quieras River, creo que me he hecho millonario, o ¿seria trillonario?

− Para ser precisos…. infinimillonario− comentó ella y ambos rieron. − Pero ¿cómo puedes serlo doctor?¿cómo puedes siquiera conservar una cuenta si tu planeta desapareció en tu futuro?

−Por lo mismo que te dije hace un momento, el dinero se guarda en el medio del vórtice del tiempo, de otra forma no lo podríamos usar en nuestros viajes, y créeme si te digo que nos encanta viajar, Gallifrey desapareció sí, pero el vórtice se conserva, por lo tanto mi dinero sigue allí y no lo he movido en muchísimo tiempo, supongo que aumento un poco en intereses.

− Solo un poco− River rió enseñando su pulgar y su índice a una corta distancia.

−Entonces, ¿de compras?

− ¡de compras! – contestó la rubia y el doctor dio dos golpes con el pie sobre el suelo. De repente una placa dorada, se despendio del suelo y quedo suspendida a unos centímetros de este, con el doctor parado justo en la mitad.

−Aun hay espacio para otro− instó el doctor, extendiendo una mano hacia ella, a pesar de que la placa era relativamente pequeña y tendrían que estar demasiado juntos para caber en ella y no caerse. La placa ascendió y luego se movió hacia todas direcciones y por fin descendió sobre una plataforma frente a un enorme local de ropa.

−Aquí hay cualquier cantidad de tiendas de todas las cosas y ¿me traes de primeras a una de ropa?... – preguntó River y antes de que él pudiera decir nada añadió− bien pensado cielito así tendremos tiempo de ver todo lo demás después, River soltó al doctor, del cual venia aferrada y saltó de la placa para acercarse a la puerta del lugar.

− ¡Eh! River espera un poco… esto es para ti− el doctor se acercó a ella y le entregó el cubo transparente que la estatua les había dado – ahí tienes créditos, yo pagare mediante telepatía, tu puedes usar esto.

−gracias− ambos entraron en el enorme almacén.

…

− ¿Qué tal este? – preguntó River al doctor, enseñándole unos baqueos negros y una blusa de escote gris, con unas botas hasta las rodillas.

− Te queda estupendo, es muy… tú, y ¿qué opinas de este River?, −preguntó el doctor que usaba un smoking gris y sostenía un montón de pajaritas de todos los colores en la mano mientras que anudaba una alrededor de su cuello.

−Perfecto…− River se acercó a él y le acomodó la pajarita − ¿Qué es esto?

− ¿Verdad que si? Una pajarita con toda una galaxia en su interior ¿no es bastante guai?

−Si como digas cariño− respondió ella.

− ¿Entonces?... – preguntó el doctor.

−al carrito− dijeron ambos al tiempo y riendo mientras se cambiaban de ropa, dejaron caer prenda tras prenda en el carrito de metal que los seguía flotando por el almacén

…

− Entonces señorita ella se lleva esto puesto y yo esto y esto, lo demás empáquelo para llevar− indicó el doctor a la dependienta del lugar, que los miro con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la cantidad de ropa que llevarían los dos.

El doctor se calzó sus nuevos zapatos y se anudó la pajarita con la galaxia sobre su ropa habitual y River ya vestida con los vaqueros negros, uno de los pares de botas que había elegido, una blusa y una chaqueta que hacia juego, se aproximó al mostrador, para entregarle el cubo transparente a la vendedora.

−No ya me encargo yo dijo el doctor y posó su mano derecha sobre una esfera lumínica que había sobre el mostrador.

−eso es todo señor aquí tiene su ropa, gracias por su compra.

−Creo que nunca había salido de un almacén con una bolsa tan grande− comentó el doctor a pesar de que el paquete que le había entregado la mujer era uno de tamaño regular, no más grande que cualquier bolsa de mall.

−Sí, casi no entregamos esas bolsas, solo cuando la compra es muy grande.

− Muchas gracias señorita− dijo el doctor tomando a River de gancho.

− ¿Bromeas? todo eso va dentro de esta bolsita.

− ¡Lo sé! …. ¡Señores del tiempo!... – el doctor guardó la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras seguía a River hacia una cartelera donde ponía todos los almacenes que había en el lugar. Donde un nombre llamó la atención de la rubia.

− ¿te parece si nos vemos en una hora en la planta principal? –preguntó River a lo que el doctor asintió− ella golpeó dos veces el piso y una placa dorada se levantó bajos sus pies− por cierto ¿cómo muevo esta cosa?

− solo piensa a donde quieres ir− ella así lo hizo y la placa emprendió vuelo con rapidez.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Doctor who y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad intelectual de la BBC, Russell T Davies,y Steven Moffat. A mí solo me pertenece la historia, y no me beneficio ni saco provecho alguno de ella.

Chapter 3: Troubles are coming

Se reunieron en el vestíbulo principal, el doctor la vio saltar de una plataforma dorada, mientras él zapateaba impacientemente sobre el suelo, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo desprenderse y adherirse nuevamente las placas al suelo.

−Dijimos una hora River ¿Qué nunca llegas a tiempo?

−¿Qué tu nunca te retrasas un poco Doctor?

−al parecer no.

−Bien ¿nos vamos ya?

−No, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte antes− el doctor le ofreció una mano para que subiera con él en la placa y esta se elevó más alto que lo que River había ido.

Se detuvieron frente a un local pequeño en comparación con los demás, estaba decorado con un toldo de rayas rojas y moradas y tenía una columna en espiral con bolitas de todos los colores girando a su alrededor, a cada lado de la puerta.

El doctor casi la arrastró corriendo hacia el interior, con una enorme sonrisa y una expresión de ansiedad que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño abriendo los regalos de navidad, River corrió junto a él.

El lugar era enorme con las paredes revestidas de dispensadores de caramelos de todas las formas y colores, había varios estantes esparcidos por todo el lugar también repletos de dulces y hacia la mitad del establecimiento se encontraban unas enormes bolas de estambre de hilos de caramelos y gomas d mascar, era la dulcería más maravillosa que había pisado nunca.

− ¿No decías que un niño debe ir por sus caramelos sus caramelos?

Corrieron de aquí para allá tomando de todo un poco, mientras el doctor aventaba todo en un pequeño balde que llevaba en la mano, el recipiente debería haberse llenado hacía mucho y solo llevaba una cuarta parte, aun así a River le parecía que el doctor ya había guardado en él una tonelada de dulces.

− En verdad adoraba este lugar, creo que pasé la mayoría de mi infancia aquí− narraba el doctor mientras ponía la punta de los hilos de dulce dentro del balde y hacía girar una manija para que el hilo se desenrollara hacía el interior, − ¡oh! Mira River, ¡son daleks explosivos! Tienes que probarlos− River lo miró con una ceja arqueada− ¿Qué más iba a comprar un pequeño señor del tiempo, si no unos deliciosos daleks ácidos que te explotan en la boca?

−N o lo se tal vez unas cuantas Tardis que desaparezcan de su mano.

−Lo siento, pero solo tenemos de las qué aparecen directamente dentro de la boca

…

−en verdad le gustan los caramelos, si me permite, ¿señor? – comentó la dependienta cuando vació el contenido del balde sobre su mostrador.

−Soy el doctor y esta es River Song

−¿Doctor? – la mujer lo miró− tengo un cliente, un chiquillo que también se hace llamar así, yo le digo doctor…

−…Tormenta−completó el hombre, − es verdad sí que lo hacías…

−no puedo creerlo ¿eres tú?, ¿a caso eres ese niño revoltoso que siempre andaba haciendo desastres?

−Yo no hacia desastres− fingió ofenderse el doctor.

− ¿ah no? No sé como lo hizo pero ese agujero en la pared− dijo contándole a River− lo dejo la semana pasada, ¡con un sable de juguete!

− Nh nh Shhh, ni una palabra River, puedo ver el sarcasmo acudiendo a tus labios− el doctor intervinó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

−Oh vamos cállate.

−Tal vez no te acuerdes de mi pero soy…

−Siempre me acuerdo de todos, Aryana, ¿puedo llamarte Ary?

−Como siempre doctor, no puede ser, aun no lo creo, eres el pequeño doctor tormenta, mírate nada más estas enorme… pero dime algo doctor ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?, ¿Cómo volviste sobre tu propia línea del tiempo?

−Mi Tardis se averió y bueno… por algún motivo termine aquí, −respondió nervioso− fue un gusto verte Ary, que tengas un buen día− el doctor tomó sus compras y salió rápidamente junto con River. No podía responder más preguntas, y había sido un descuido revelar su identidad, después de todo no podía olvidad que estaba sobre su propia línea del tiempo.

−Tenga un buen día usted también doctor…− dijo la chica− y lo lamento…− susurró a duras penas− pero tu mataste a mi padre,… nos mataste a todos.

La chica puso su mano sobre una pantalla que tenía detrás, una alarma se encendió con su toqué y en la pantalla aprecio el jefe del consejo galáctico de los señores del tiempo.

−Está aquí− dijo Aryana y la pantalla se apagó de repente dejando congelada la fecha en ella.

En la misma fecha que ahora mismo debía estar apareciendo en millones de lugares y tiempos diferentes.

− Tenemos su ubicación, envíen a los Daleks, a los Cybermen también y quiero que toda la guardia temporal se presente en el lugar− el jefe del consejo se hablaba con un versión más joven de él mismo, por un comunicador parecido al que la chica de la dulcería había usado.

…

− salgamos de aquí River, ella no debería haberme reconocido fue mi error, para empezar yo no tendría que haberle dado a entender que era el doctor y ahora ella sabe que algo anda mal, porque he viajado sobre mi línea del tiempo y no debería haberlo hecho, es mas, no tendría que haber podido.

−y ¿cómo es que podemos?, ¿Cómo podemos siquiera estar aquí? – caminaron por el vestíbulo hasta la puerta de salida.

− Como ya sabes River, los señores del tiempo desaparecieron, por ende yo no debería existir, mi propia existencia es un paradoja y mi línea del tiempo desapareció completamente, todo lo que paso antes de la guerra del tiempo ya no está, cosa que hace que me sea posible regresar en mi línea del tiempo.

− ¿Si tu puedes volver, los demás también?

− Solo yo puedo, ellos dejaron de existir, su línea se borró, pero en este tiempo aun existe, en cambio la mía se reescribió tras la guerra.

− ¿doctor?

− ¿sí?

− ¿Dónde demonios están todos? – las calles antes repletas de gente ahora estaban desiertas.

− No lo sé River, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí esto no me gusta nada, lo siento pero podemos ir a cualquier lugar que tu desees, vamos a la Tardis.

…

− ¡Genial! ¡Solo a mi Tardis se le ocurre desaparecer cuando la dejo con el filtro de invisibilidad encendido! Por eso nunca te hago caso en ponerlo, siempre esta poniéndonos problemas.

−Creo que ese es el menor problema ahora.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

−mira para allá− River señaló hacia la calle donde un flota entera de cybermen marchaban junto a un escuadrón enorme de daleks, directo hacia el centro comercial del que acababan de salir.

− ¿Una invasión?

− No, esto es diferente, los señores del tiempo los controlan, hay un campo telepático enorme sobre ellos, creo que han venido por mí.

− ¿Cómo saldremos ahora de aquí, sin la Tardis?

−Tengo algo mejor, el doctor rebusco entre las compras que había hecho, sacos de dormir invisibles, no me pude resistir…

−¿y como se supone que vamos a caminar dentro de esto?

−No se supone que caminemos, vamos a saltar− el doctor se envolvió en el saco – ¿una carrera River? El que salga primero de la ciudad gana. ¡GERONIMOOOO! – ambos saltaron a la vez de la azotea y avanzaron pared abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Doctor who y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad intelectual de la BBC, Russell T Davies,y Steven Moffat. A mí solo me pertenece la historia, y no me beneficio ni saco provecho alguno de ella.

Chapter 4: Doctor's hiding place

−Bien cielito, creo que gané yo y quiero mi recompensa.

−Tú no ganaste, claramente me tropecé por tu culpa – contestó él con una mueca en la cara.

−Y claramente yo no me tropecé, así que ven aquí, me debes algo− River salió de su saco de dormir –eres muy mal perdedor ¿sabes? – dijo mientras veía el ceño fruncido del doctor, que aun se encontraba tumbado sobre el pastizal rojo, con solo el rostro descubierto− te diré que es lo que haremos – River se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo aun invisible del doctor – tú me das lo que yo quiero y yo te doy algo que tu quieres.

− ¿Ah, sí? Y ¿que podría ser eso que tú tienes, que yo quiero?

− ¿Te apetece un caramelo cariño? −River le enseñó la bolsa de dulces que acababan de comprar.

−Pero ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Oh River! Tú no cambias ¿verdad? – el doctor sonrió y volvió a poner esa cara de ansiedad que lo hacía lucir como un niño pequeño.

−y nunca cambiare…. ¡oh! Deberías verte la cara que pones al ver un dulce…. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Me darás lo que quiero?

−River acabamos de escapar, es más aun no hemos escapado, la Tardis no aparece… y tú me pides que…

−Yo no estoy pidiéndote que… aunque viéndolo por otra parte… adrenalina−River sonrió con picardía.

− ¿Señorita? – una voz la interrumpió y la rubia se giró rápidamente, en busca de lo que la había generado− ¿está usted hablando sola? – pronto lo encontró, un chiquillo de no más de ocho años, la miraba acurrucado detrás de un árbol− ¿a caso está loca?

−Hmmm…− River no sabía que decir −¿Qué estaba diciendo? – fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

−…adrenalina− susurró el doctor desde abajo suyo.

−Si gracias cielito eso es de mucha ayuda− contestó ella con sarcasmo.

−Lo sabía, está loca, debo irme lo siento – dijo el chiquillo a punto de esconderse a un mas tras el árbol.

−Oh no cariño yo no estoy loca, −River se quitó de arriba del doctor y se quedo en cuchillas a su lado− ven aquí te lo mostraré−dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver que el chiquillo lucia asustado− vamos que no voy a morderte.

−Ya lo sé y aunque quisiera no podría−el chico levantó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso.

−Claro que no – aceptó ella− eso así, acércate pequeño.

−Está bien pero si es usted una loca voy a gritar ¿entiende?

−No soy una loca lo prometo− sonrió la mujer− por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

−Soy el doctor – el chico habló con orgullo, River miro al doctor que aun estaba a su lado y este asintió con la cabeza, desde el saco de dormir.

− ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! Solo mírate, estas hecho todo un dulcecito−River se puso de pie de repente y se acercó al pequeño−mírate con tu cabello negro revuelto y esos ojos azul profundo− un gusto conocerte pequeño doctor, yo soy River Song y no estaba hablando sola, estaba hablando con mi amigo… emm…

− ¡Claro! − el doctor saltó de repente, saliendo de su saco de dormir – por eso la Tardis nos trajo aquí− entonces comenzó a palmearse la frente, − como no me di cuenta, ahora todo concuerda− el hombre caminaba de un lado a otro− este momento es importante, vaya si es importante− entonces se detuvo un momento y miro al pequeño− hola… doctor ¿verdad? – y retomó su marcha− hoy es el día, si hoy es el día− entonces se detuvo por completo− es tu cumpleaños número ocho ¿no es así?

− ¿Usted quién es? –preguntó el chico que había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos.

−Soy… Hmm… John Smith, el amigo del que ella hablaba, dime entonces ¿es tu cumpleaños?

−N-no – respondió el chiquillo.

−Tienes miedo, lo entiendo, pero…. Mírame a mí, yo pase por eso y aquí estoy perfectamente.

−¿Por qué debería estar asustado de su cumpleaños? – preguntó River.

− Porque hoy es el más atemorizante y probablemente el más importante día de su vida… Hoy será llevado a ver dentro del vórtice del tiempo.

−Yo no iré ¿me escucha? Y usted no va a obligarme, señor Smith, la gente enloquece ahí y yo estoy bastante bien así, yo no quiero poderes de señor del tiempo− la voz del pequeño se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

−¡Oh! Cariño… –River se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, él solo se aferró a ella por la cintura− yo te garantizó que estarás bien, no vas a enloquecer− la rubia le acaricio el cabello al pequeño, que lloraba con la cara enterrada en su blusa− s-o-l-o u-n p-o-c-o− gesticuló enseñando el pulgar y el índice un poco separados, haciendo que solo la viera el doctor.

−No tienes que temer− dijo el doctor, tras enviarle una mueca a River, acuclillándose junto a ella para quedar frente al pequeño − si bien hay quien enloquece, hay otros que simplemente corren, y te diré algo, estoy seguro de que eres uno de ellos, sí eso es, corre, siempre corre, mas rápido y más lejos.

− ¿Qué clase se consejo es ese doc… emmm John? ¿Tienes idea de cómo suena eso para un niño de ocho años? – preguntó River−una vez alguien me dijo, se que estas asustado, pero nunca huyas si estas asustado, regla siete y ese alguien tenía mucha razón… pero, tú no tienes miedo, eres un chico valiente ¿a que si? – el pequeño asintió contra su estomago, para después separarse de River y limpiarse los ojos con la manga del saco. – entonces corre, corre pero nunca huyendo de tus problemas por temor, me parece que eso harás siempre, vas a correr y llegaras lejos, más lejos que nadie.

−Si River, acabas de repetir todo lo que yo le he dicho.

−Solo que lo dije mil veces mejor que tu cielito.

− Como digas River− el doctor dijo casi indignado− pero para que conste, fui yo quien le dijo a ella que no huyera si estaba asustada− comentó dirigiéndose al pequeño doctor. − ¿sabes algo chico? Necesitamos un escondite ¿quieres decirnos donde está el tuyo? no, espera, ¡ya lo recuerdo!... diez pasos tras el árbol negro− el doctor comenzó a contar las zancadas que daba− bueno supongo que ahora serán unos cinco nada mas− entonces viró de repente− cuarenta y cinco grados hacia la puesta del primer sol y treinta pasos más de frente− tras dar quince pasos el doctor se detuvo− a que es precioso ¿verdad?

El pequeño doctor lo siguió haciendo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho él, pero en vez de imitarlo, parecía más bien concentrado contando sus propios pasos, el chico terminó junto a él.

− ¿Están de broma, no? – preguntó River ya que ambos habían terminado a un par de pasos de ella, entonces ella simplemente corto la distancia que los separaba como si nada. − ¿Qué se supone que es precioso? Yo no veo nada− el doctor le tomó la mano y la puso sobre una superficie que ella no podía ver.

−es un filtro de percepción, uno muy antiguo y poderoso, mira por el rabillo del ojo− ella así lo hizo.

− ¡Es enorme! – comentó ella, cuando pudo percibir un árbol de unos sesenta metros o incluso más, la corteza era blanca y lisa y las hojas de color purpura, pero había algo más que solo ramas, todo el árbol era una enorme fortaleza, se podían ver los pisos de arriba construidos, aun así estaba desgastado y abandonado.

− ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre esto? – pregunto el niño mientras entraba por una especie de puerta en la basa del tronco− creí que el amo y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos de él.

−Solía jugar aquí cuando tenía como tu edad− respondió el doctor que venía siguiéndolo junto con River.

Los tres subieron en una especie de plataforma, como las del centro comercial y ésta ascendió con rapidez, hasta que al final se detuvo frente a una pared cualquiera del interior del tronco, entonces el chiquillo empujo la madera levemente y la pared simplemente se apartó de su camino formando una nueva puerta.

River entró tras el pequeño y seguida por el doctor. El lugar era probablemente la mejor casa del árbol que había visto nunca, las hojas que caían del árbol estaban apiladas y juntas formando enormes cojines y parecía que lo hacían de manera natural, el resto del lugar estaba repleto de cosas que seguro habían traído los niños, un montón de extraños juguetes y dibujos tapizando el tronco por fuera. Estaban en una especie de plataforma circular que rodeaba el tronco por completo , era un enorme balcón desde el cual podía verse desde la enorme ciudadela, hasta las lejanas casas de campo del otro lado de la pradera rojiza.

−¿Cómo descubriste este lugar? – pregunto la mujer de repente.

− estaba corriendo con el amo, unos chicos de la escuela nos venían persiguiendo, eran más grandes que nosotros pero también más lentos, corríamos hacía nuestra casa, mirábamos constantemente hacía nuestra espalda, por si venían cerca y entonces simplemente caímos dentro del árbol que no podíamos ver hasta que estuvimos dentro, − el solo nos trajo hasta aquí y desde este lugar los vimos buscándonos, hasta que se cansaron y se fueron− el chico sonrió genuinamente−nunca más pudieron encontrarnos cuando nos perseguían y ahora piensan que podemos desaparecer de repente y nos temen porque ni con sus poderes de señor del tiempo, ellos pueden .

− ¿y dónde queda tu casa? – Sonrió ella.

−Es aquella− el pequeño señaló con su dedo, hacía una de las casas campestres que se podían ver desde allí.

− ¿¡Entonces vives en el campo!? – reprochó la rubia− quiero decir es que pareces todo un chico de ciudad, vaya si me creí que vivías en la ciudad− River sonrió de manera forzada− justo son cosas como estas las que una mujer querría que su esposo le contara, con toda sinceridad.

− Si supongo que sí− la miro extrañado el niño.

−Siempre deberías contarme estas cosas− dijo River sin si quiera notar que le hablaba al niño y no a su esposo, ero parecía que se estaba enfadando más, conforme las palabras salían de su boca.

−ya no armes tanto drama, cariño, ya te lo está contando y no olvides que lo acabas de conocer− intervino el doctor.

−Si eso parece− River le envió una mirada envenenada− regla número uno, te la tomas muy enserio ¿no es así? – River dejo de mirarlo y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

− ¿Daleks de caramelo? ¡Explotan en la boca! – ofreció el hombre con aires de inocencia, tras rodearla y quedar frente a ella, River sonrió , no se podía estar enfadada con alguien cuando era tan adorablemente infantil, como lo era su doctor.

− Trae acá, vamos a probar esa maravilla de la que tanto hablas.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, que me perdonen por insinuar que le hacían bullying al doctor de pequeño y que dejen un review.

Se que estos capítulos han sido como de transición, pero ya viene la trama lo prometo, para el próximo cap.


End file.
